


Movie night

by Spaceprincealenko



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceprincealenko/pseuds/Spaceprincealenko
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Kudos: 4





	Movie night

Lily sat in her cabin with Kaidan, a horror vid the only thing lighting up the room. She liked horror movies but she was bad at watching them, despite all the things she's seen and experienced she was still really jumpy. She was doing her best to hide it from Kaidan, she was commander Shepard the butcher of torfan a little horror vid should be nothing.

Kaidan glanced over at lily, she had her knees hugged to her chest and looked genuinely scared of the movie. He could tell she was trying to hide it so he didn't want to say anything but he didn't want her to force herself.

"We can change it you know."

Lily tensed up "N-no I'm fine..." she wasn't fine and she desperately wanted to change it but she really liked Kaidan and didn't want him to see her acting like this.

"If you're sure..." he didn't want to press the issue, knowing how stubborn she could be so he turned his attention back to the vid.

Lily seemed fine for a minute until the movie decided to jump scare her and she cried out and flinched. Kaidan opened his omni tool and turned it off "Alright, that's enough of that."

"Sorry...."

Kaidan rolled his eyes at her "Don't apologize, besides clowns are weird nothing wrong with being scared of them."

She looked over at him "Are you?"

"If it makes you feel better, sure."

She giggled and lightly elbowed him "Dork."

He smiled at her and she could have melted, she had it bad.

Kaidan cleared his throat "I should probably let you get some sleep, we have a matriarch to hunt down tomorrow."

He gets up and Shepard grabs his arm "Actually could you stay?" His breath hitched at the request, god how he wanted to. "You're right the movie did scare me."

She looked more vulnerable than he had ever seen her and he could've sworn she was doing it on purpose. "You're hard to say no to."

She smiled "I am your commander, that's how it should be."

"In that case I must say you're abusing your authority." He got in bed next to her and she pulled the covers over them.

"Gonna report me to Hackett?"

He brushed his lips against hers "Not a chance."


End file.
